Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan's 'Man for Man Theory of World Peace'
The Man for Man Theory of World Peace: A New World Doctrine By Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn) Irrespective of race, religion, gender and colour, the man for man universal approach has been in ipso facto practice from the very beginning of the human society. It is the sole abstract of human approach as has been poured in the rational of humankind as such that without it, the growth, survival, expansion and development of the human society is absurd. In fact, it is the total concept of the wellbeing that every individual needs to know, practise and affirm as of one’s rights and duties vice versa. If it is one’s rights to be or have acquired, protected or fulfilled, it is also another’s duty to approve and/or to perform his or her any obligation either by implementing or helping by playing any positive role thereto or remaining abstained from opposing it. This is the way in which every human being requires to live and let live the others in peace in the society. Peace is the true desire of human mind that every individual aims, thinks and dreams. Peace in any human society is the chosen or expected physical and mental condition of any individual, group or a greater class that fulfils their choices and expectations satisfactorily. But, if it is targeted only for any individual or a limited group or class, it cannot be achieved. It is a universal need. It needs to be treated globally. The man for man approach is therefore ipso facto in the human behaviour that every human being inherits in the whole life. Five Basic Findings: ''' '''First: ‘Right’ being synonymous of ‘legal’ and antonymous of both ‘wrong’ and ‘illegal’, every ‘right’ of any human person is ipso facto a ‘legal right’ which deserves protection of law and legal remedy irrespective of having being written into the law, constitution or otherwise in any country. Second: Every human being is subject to live and let live the others jointly in the world with common basic needs and realities among themselves and to fulfil such needs for survival, security, prosperity and peace, man, irrespective of gender, race and colour is ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ dependent or ‘inter’ dependent and thereby every human person naturally inherits a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach of thinking, living and working. Third: For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, it is imperative for every human being to work for the unity of the world community and to act upon the idea of non-clash, non-violence and non-discrimination vis-à-vis brotherhood, love and equality. These objectives aim a borderless global standard and a New World Order, namely, a ‘man for man’ plus ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach and treatment and side by side to ensure that none remains outside such process. Fourth: For protection and promotion of human rights for continuous peace and development worldwide, instead of making enmity or making target of guns and bringing within the range of high-tech missiles or sophisticated nuclear weapons, every human being needs to make target to earn, acquire and possess the ideals of brotherhood, love, equality, prosperity and peace in him/herself and thereby get prepared to be embraced as an ‘Ambassador of World Peace’. Fifth: The only way to make the world terrorism and war free and to confirm peace and development worldwide is the unity of the world community in one and single theory of ‘man for man’ correlative, interdependent and ‘one to one-cum-one for other’ approach, namely, the ‘Man for Man Theory’ approach of world peace. Join Man for Man International Foundation Network Let us all from around the world unite ourselves under the ‘Man for Man International Foundation Network’ in one thought and one slogan ‘man for man for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’ as active participants of the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ founded by its President Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn, England) for achieving its main objective of establishing world peace accepting Dr Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as the New World Doctrine for Peace. In that we accept it, let us express our views and also send an email expressing our solidarity to Dr Khan who can be reached at: drmohammedyeasinkhan@yahoo.com. Some Basic Information About Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan, Barrister-at-Law Born in historic ‘Taragon’ of Akhaura Municipal Town of Akhaura Upazila under Brahmanbaria District of Bangladesh.Barrister Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD, PGDL, Barrister-at-Law (Lincoln's Inn, England) is a Journalist, Poet and Rhyme Writer, Founder Editor of Weekly Deshdarpan, an Appellate Division Lawyer of Bangladesh Supreme Court (Advocate-on-Record)/ Jurist, Educationist and an Adjunct Professor of Law of a London based University Faculty. He performs his continuous philosophical studies and research works being based in England and Bangladesh simultaneously. In his PhD thesis ‘Protection and Promotion of Human Rights for Peace and Development’ he recommended a new doctrine of world peace: ‘The Man for Man Theory of World Peace.’ He is Founder & President of Bangladesh Legal Rights Association and Man for Man International Foundation. He can be reached at: drmohammedyeasinkhan@yahoo.com.